The Joy of Karaoke and Fire
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when you stick a drunken Pyromaniac and a karaoke machine? Well let me tell u...Fire Karaoke CHAOS! A oneshotdrabble of the adventures of Pyro and Bobby...rated K for a little language.


Fan Fiction: "Karaoke and Fire Don't Mix"

HI! This wonderful drabble is for my friend who happens to love X-Men so I thought why not! Currently I'll be leaving for the WHOLE summer to South Korea to visit some relatives. So read it, love it, live it.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: The Movie or any of the songs in this fic…so deal with it!

* * *

Today was a normal sunny day, in a COMPLETELY normal school…right and pigs fly!

Today is NOT such a sunny day as we would have hoped…

* * *

"I'm bored." Pyro banged his little head off the cool counter in the kitchen.

"You said that like five seconds ago." Bobby took a sip out of his coke.

Pyro picked up his head, "Want me to say it again?"

"No."

"You're such a dork you know that! I swear you got like a fifty foot pole stuck up your-" Luckily Pyro didn't get to finish his vulgar sentence…

Rogue stepped inside, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." Bobby took a gulp.

"Easy for you to say, damn rain making me agitated…"

Bobby looked awestruck, "Wow, Pyro I didn't know you knew such big words."

Pyro glared then smirked. "OWW! Hot, HOT!" Bobby jumped away from Pyro and patted on his flaming sleeve.

"Ok…well um…can I have you guys watch the school until we get back?" Rogue took a step from the polar opposites.

"Until we get back? Who is this 'we' of which you speak of?" Pyro flicked his Zippo open then closed.

"Oh…practically everyone in the school."

"Ok fine-HEY! Wait a minute! What about us?" Bobby pointed to himself.

Rogue stared then sighed, "Didn't you see the sign in Professor Xavier's classroom?"

The two dumb-dumbs look at each other than at Rogue, "We didn't see it…"

"Then you're not going."

"Where are YOU going?"

Rogue pointed to herself, "I'M going to the 1st Annual Indoor Carnival at the museum."

Kitty poked her head out the wall, "Let's go Rogue! We need good seats in the limo!"

Pyro looked pained, "Limo…carnival…WHY!"

"Well there's nothing I can do for you. Just don't destroy the school like last time." Rogue left leaving an almost weeping pair of saps.

"God seriously hates me." Pyro banged his head off the counter yet again.

"Well that explains why you're so stupid all the time, Pyro."

Pyro glared then went back to his moping.

"That's it I'm taking a nap. Don't, I repeat, DON'T go into Miss. Storm's room."

"Awright! Awright! I won't…sheesh you're worse than my mom!" Pyro waved Bobby off.

* * *

Five minutes later, Pyro was going out of his mind…

* * *

'Now what was it that Prof. Xavier said…oh yeah! Something about reverse psychology…'

Suddenly Pyro stood up, "Why am I listening to Mr. Popsicle anyway?"

Creaking the large carved door open, Pyro zipped inside. Chuckling darkly Pyro picked up a large box from within Storm's closet and laughed even louder. "Bobby old chap won't know what hit him."

* * *

Bobby stared off into space on his soft four-poster bed. Suddenly loud ear-shattering screaming was heard downstairs. Bobby fell on the floor and dashed out the door.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt…too sexy for shirt…so sexy it hurts!" Pyro was stripping his flamer's shirt off and swinging it over his head.

Bobby's eye twitched, "What in seven hells are you doing?"

Pyro grinned lopsided, it was evident that he was drunk, "KARAOKE!"

"NO KARAOKE! BAD PYRO, VERY BAD!" Bobby waved his arms around.

"I'm too sexy for my pants…too sexy for my pants…"

Bobby was horrified, there he was, Pyro, stripping to a gay man's song. Oh the agony…Bobby closed his icy blue eyes tightly and ran blindly out the living room.

* * *

"OH BOBBY-WOBBY! Where are YOU!" Pyro giggled like a school girl as he skipped around the hall in search for his icy friend.

Bobby locked the door and jumped behind the bed. He slipped a lamp shade over his head like a helmet and waited for inevitable.

Suddenly the door burst in flames and who comes skipping inside? Bobby ducked in time to miss a flying, flaming piece of wood.

"You go out with your friends at night, like it's alright…'cause you're hot like fire!" Pyro yelled at the top of his lungs Jessica Simpson's song, 'Hot Like Fire'.

Pyro dragged Bobby happily out of the room. "HOT LIKE FIRE…FIRE, LIKE FIRE, LIKE FIRE!" Bobby cried, 'Help me god…'

* * *

"Tha was SO much fun!" Rogue clapped her hands as Logan aka. Wolverine opened the door.

"Glad ya liked it kid." Logan messed up her hair.

"I wonder how Bobby is doing we did leave him all by himself with John (or call him Pyro I don't care)." Storm tapped a manicured finger to her chin.

Kitty smiled like the Chesire Cat, "I'm sure they're ALRIGHT!"

Wolverine opened the door and what do we see…

* * *

"We…wish you a merry…Christmas…We wish you…a merrrrrrrryy…Christmas…" Pyro was collapsed on the floor with Bobby on the futon. Pyro was swinging his Zippo in the air like so kind of concert ritual. His speech slurred and drool slipped past his lips onto the EXPENSIVE carpet.

Everything was wrecked and beer cans line the floor. The tapestry of the professor's was burnt to a crisp. And the walls were black.

Wolverine growled and pulled Bobby up by the cuff of his collar. "I'll give ya ten minutes to tell me what happened."

Bobby's vacant ice blue eyes glanced up at him. "Ten…" Logan started to countdown before so real pain was to begin.

"Nine…" Pyro pokes Rogue in the head.

"Eight…" Rogue was now beating up poor, poor John…

"Seven…" Storm tried to pry Rogue from Pyro's hair.

"Six…" Kitty watches the whole soap opera unfold.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…" Wolverine sped the countdown up. Everyone sat on the futon to watch.

"Where's the popcorn?" Kitty piped up.

Logan glared harshly, "Do you mind!"

Kitty squeaked, "My bad…go on."

"One…ALRIGHT ICE-BOY! Tell me or suffer ultimate pain!" everyone gasped and stared at Bobby awaiting his final words.

Suddenly…"FLUFFY KITTY! HOW I LOVE YOU SO!" Bobby jumped on Logan and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

* * *

And that is why you should never EVER mix karaoke and fire! Thank you and farewell.

* * *

So…good, bad, just plain weird? This was supposed to be a drabble…guess I lied again…Oh dear! Ha, but seriously how was it. I NEED TO KNOW! 


End file.
